


Hot Liquid

by MatrixCube



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Shadow Souji mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatrixCube/pseuds/MatrixCube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, I didn't notice the changes at first.<br/>And yet here I am, pressed against the armrest of my sofa with a warm body towering over me.<br/>"Last chance to back out, Souji."<br/>There is the question again: 'When did this happen?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Liquid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, so this is a short thing I wrote for a friend on whatsapp. Not beta'd.  
> Enjoy!

To be honest, I didn't notice the changes at first.

When we rescued Kanji, Yosuke was in full homophobe mode and happy to get this 'traumatic experience' over with (his words, not mine).

I guess it started somewhat after that, but... I'm not sure. I was occupied with school and my new jobs.

Rise's dungeon set Yosuke's hormones into overdrive, and noone was surprised by that. Yukiko once asked me if he was always like this when we hung out. I had to assure her that boys are different when hanging out with guys.

I remember hanging out with Yosuke a lot back then - he was somewhat cheekier when we met. He once asked me where I kept my porn stash. My face flushed involuntarily back then, because heck, certainly Yosuke of all people wouldn't approve of my choice of magazines.

And now... after rescuing Naoto and Kanji's turn to have a major freakout, I wonder when Yosuke has changed. He was kind of....unyosuke-ish during the beauty pegeant (I never imagined him fawning over his shaved legs), but I am no man to judge (because he looked he really hot. Damn).

And here I am, pressed against the armrest of my sofa with a warm body towering over me.

"Last chance to back out, Souji."

There is the question again: 'When did this happen?'

My throat is dry and there is something intimidating about my best friend, the way his gaze roams my body. There's hunger in his eyes and I am hyperaware of his hard-on against my hip.

"...Yosuke, what..." I don't finish, because he grins, and for a split second he looked like his shadow back then.

Goosebumps. Can shadows come into our world? At least, Teddie could---

"I am going to act on my desires for once," he says as if it explains everything.

My breath catches as he leans in, I'm expecting a kiss, but he nuzzles my neck instead. His hot breath ghosts over my skin and makes me shiver.

It's not that I don't want this. Hell, I dreamt too often of this to happen! But... what happened to him? That's not the friend I had a fight at the riverbed with.

"Are you...", I ask, voice strained.

Yosuke bites my neck teasingly. Damn, there goes my sanity already.

"Am I what?"

"...A shadow?" My question sounds ridiculous in my ears, but I have to be sure.

Yosuke laughs, pulls back and looks at me. "What the... Seriously? Just because I have changed a bit, you think, that... Oh man." He sounds resigned. "If you wanna know; things happened. I guess I changed. I know what I want for once in my life; I want this to happen. Now." He doesn't give me time to think about his words and attacks my neck again.

I frown and edge away from him. "That doesn't explain anything! What happened to you?" I'm glad he respects my anger and doesn't push me.

Instead, he studies me to a point where I have to look away. Jeez, what is wrong with him?

Yosuke looks bored. "Who'd have thought: The real deal is kinda disappointing." He stands up, but I brab his arm before he is out of reach. I look at him, maybe he'll explain it to me, when-

Yosuke breaks free from my grip. His gaze is cold. "Seriously, you need to make up your mind, Souji."

...What? "I need to make up my mind? Hell no! YOU are the one acting strange here!"

"You do want me, right? Getting down on you and fuck you so hard that you're sore tomorrow?" His casual tone makes me speechless. Since when is Yosuke able to say... things like that with a straight face? And-

Yosuke's mouth is quirked up into a smile. "I know what you want and need. For quite some time now."

What is he--

"Don't be ridiculous. You know I'm right. After all, I met your shadow and we... you could say, we got acquinted."

My eyes widen in shock. Something in me shatters and hot liquid runs through my veins, numbing me.

"He's a pretty hot piece, I have to give him that," Yosuke snickers. "The real you does not live up to that. Maybe you will when you 'accept him'." His mocking laughter punches me in the guts. "Think about it, dude, because I'm off. See ya."

He leaves just like that. I can hear him greeting Nanako downstairs and all I want is to throw up.


End file.
